Saying Yes to Eli 16
by sarapals with past50
Summary: Sara and Gil Grissom have taken temporary custody of Eli Brown. What happens next? Where is Tina? And Eli isn't the only new child. A short story with 5 chapters. All fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **A follow-up to "A Visit to Las Vegas" to see what happens to Eli Brown. We should say we own nothing, not CSI, not these characters but we have followed them out of weekly television! This is a short story, finished in 3 or 4 chapters._

_Thanks for reading; we appreciate all reviews and comments! Thank you!_

**Saying Yes to Eli: Chapter 1**

"I have a packet of papers for you," the lawyer said over the phone. "We have final signatures for adoption." Her voice sounded tentative, soft, unlike a courtroom lawyer. This woman specialized in adoptions, private ones, when a birth parent is involved in selecting adoptive parents for a child.

Months earlier Eli Brown had come to live with the Grissom's for six months. Now, his birth mother, half-way around the globe, with another husband and a new baby was living a life that wanted no part of the son of Warrick Brown. Grissom had known from the day she left the child that she would not return.

"What's the next step?" Gil Grissom was prone on the couch, a sleeping baby across his chest. The subject of the paperwork could be heard on the porch along with the quiet voice of Sara and the occasional high-pitched giggle of a two year old.

"The adoption judge reviews everything. It is pretty straight forward from this point. Depending on workload, plan to hear from his office in a week or ten days. You, Sara and Eli will need to appear in his chambers for the official signing. This guy likes to see the family group. And on that day, Eli officially becomes a Grissom."

"Thanks so much. We'll be there."

It was difficult for him to fight the mixture of emotions he felt as he clicked the phone and dialed another number.

The baby he held, and her sister sleeping in the same room, were his own flesh and blood, planned and delivered into a welcoming, sunny world. Their mother bubbled with love even when both babies insisted on staying awake at two in the morning. Their two-year old sister, the one with the infectious giggle he heard, had been their introduction to parenthood—a gift, he believed, for waiting so long, for the fear and grief and darkness that invaded their lives and had metamorphosed into an intense love before their baby was born.

Little Bizzy had entered the world with a laugh instead of a cry and every day had been a delightful discovery for her 'older than usual' parents. The easy parenting with Bizzy made the two decide quickly to have a second child. On the day Sara learned she was pregnant with twins, Eli came to them. It was temporary, only six months, while his mother was out of the country.

Grissom knew—from the day of the request—Eli's mother was giving the child to the man his father selected. He knew he had a son the day Eli took his hand without a glance back at his mother. The little boy was in their home less than a week when Sara became "momma" to him. Several weeks later, in a children's playground, Eli had pointed to another man with a boy, saying "That's his daddy." He had looked up at Grissom asking, "Will you be my daddy?" That day, all Grissom could do was nod his head.

Six months passed quickly and Grissom knew more than his heart would break if the boy left them. A letter arrived without notice, asking to extend temporary guardianship of Eli. Grissom and Sara decided to ask for permanent custody which led to an adoption attorney and a new direction. An exchange of money for signatures had paved the way in providing completed paperwork. In her favor, Tina did ask for an annual report and occasional contact with the son she was giving up. Sara laughed at the request; she had seen the interest, or lack of, taken in the child in six months.

Sara maintained that Eli was meant for them and would have eventually joined their family in some way. From the first day, she loved him as much as she loved her daughter—a gentle, quiet behavior of soothing words and physical contact, never clutching or demanding. She stayed calm, never raising her voice, and always smiling as she hugged a child for some mishap or tears.

The infant on his chest stirred as he left a message. He had promised to keep others who knew Eli's father informed of their adoption progress. Everyone, it seemed, had held a breath, knowing a birth mother could change her mind.

Shadows, sounds, and activity appeared at the door. A small dark haired, blue-eyed girl, a little boy who looked much like the father he would never know, and a big brown dog appeared as Sara leaned against the doorframe while the two children tumbled and giggled to reach him. The dog waited patiently for a pat before curling on the floor.

"Let me take her," Sara lifted the baby who snuggled and sighed at the familiar smell of her mother. The baby's place was taken by Bizzy boosted up by Eli who scrambled to wedge himself beside Grissom with more giggles and chattering and scrambling.

Grissom made a loud grunt and both children laughed and toppled as he helped both find a place.

"Book. Read!" The two-year old waved her hand toward a stack beside the couch and Grissom picked a random book and held it up. Both children nodded.

"Sara, within two weeks—the lawyer called." Grissom called to his wife as she disappeared out the door.

"The lawyer called." Eli repeated.

"Yeah, buddy. We are going to add Grissom to your name. Remember when we talked about that?" Grissom said as the little boy nodded. Grissom was never sure how much a four-year old understood, but Eli seemed to know a lawyer had some special significance in his life.

Grissom read the caterpillar book—everyone's favorite and every word already memorized by the two children. As he read the story, he heard Sara talking to the housekeeper who came for a few hours each day. He and Sara's mother had insisted that household help would be needed with the addition of twins. Very reluctantly, Sara had agreed. It had worked out better than expected—like the mini-van.

He continued reading as one child's breathing became the soft, regular breaths of sleep. Eli rubbed his eyes, knowing naptime was approaching and fighting to stay awake for a few more minutes. By the time the story ended, the boy was asleep. And because he was covered by two sleeping children, Grissom remained on the couch.

Quietness was rare in this house. A talkative four year old, learning new sentences every day, a two-year old who was just as talkative and stringing together words she heard from others, and the two babies, who slept a lot and cried some, kept the noise going at an almost constant level. Grissom closed his own eyes knowing the quietness would last about ten minutes.

He felt the presence of Sara. He always knew when she walked into the room; he had known this for years. He opened one eye.

"Hey," he whispered.

She held one baby and sat down in the chair beside him. "Annie wants to be fuzzy today. Maybe she'll sleep for awhile."

"You do a great job, Sara."

Her hand reached to touch his face. "Four kids, Gil, who would have thought we would have this?" Her fingers combed through his hair as she leaned over and kissed him. The baby grunted. "I'll move Bizzy to her bed."

This time Grissom grunted. "I'm fine. Go rest—you were up half the night. I've got these two." He looked at the second sleeping baby. "I've got three—go rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Saying Yes to Eli Chapter 2**

Five people entered the judge's office nearly two weeks after the phone call. Sara's mother came as part of the family group and carried Bizzy. The most recent additions had been left with neighbors who were thrilled to have two babies to rock and cuddle until their parents returned.

Eli knew an important event was taking place and seemed to stand taller as they entered the imposing building, holding hands with the two adults he knew as mother and dad. Their somber mood affected the two year old as her blue eyes took in the high ceiling entrance and dozens of people moving in and out. Even her mother appeared different today—solemn and grave instead of her usual quick smile.

"The judge decided to move you to the larger room when your family arrived." The judge's clerk said as she directed them to another area.

Grissom looked at Sara; she looked at him and mouthed "family?" He shrugged and followed the woman. Sara looked back at her mother who was brushing curls away from Bizzy's face. Double doors at the end of the hallway opened to a sun brighten conference room. Grissom glanced at Sara, guarded suspicion across his face. They expected no one else and both were thinking the same thought—Tina Brown had decided to make a last minute appearance.

At the door, the clerk waved her had. "Come in. I think you're in for a surprise."

The room was filled with people—women from the community farm, their neighbors, stood facing the door, six or eight who had lived there for a decade; two were holding Annie and Ava. By some silent and secret signal, the group of women moved aside and Grissom and Sara saw who was hidden behind them—Catherine Willows rose first. Always the first to speak, today she smiled and nodded at the two dumb founded parents. Nick Stokes, dressed in a suit and tie, was next to her, his quick and ready grin already in place. Jim Brass and Greg Sanders flanked them. For a few seconds everyone was quiet as they took in the surprised looks on the faces of Gil and Sara Grissom. Someone laughed, another spoke a greeting, and everyone was talking. Grissom, very formally, introduced Eli to each man as they shook hands, and when Catherine's turn came, she knelt with a two arm hug.

"You are so handsome today, Eli!" She said.

Very seriously, he said, "Today my name is Eli Grissom." Catherine hugged him again, partly to hide the tears in her eyes.

Conversations centered on questions and answers, how did everyone arrive at this place, where were they staying, how had they managed this surprise. Laughter filled the room as everyone talked at once as Sara and Grissom heard details of secret phone calls, hidden arrivals, even an unexpected stop was planned to give everyone time to arrive, and a gathering afterwards. Plans had been made and carried out without their knowledge and everything had worked perfectly.

The judge entered the room, without announcement or fanfare, to find multiple voices swirling around the room, and several minutes passed before anyone realized he had arrived. A quiet comprehension occurred as each person recognized the significance of this event and six of the adults remembered another time they were together with Eli Brown. The judge was introduced to Eli, Bizzy, and the parents who then introduced the others in the room. By the time he had shaken hands with everyone, papers were arranged on a table for signatures.

The dignified man sat at the table and asked for Eli's hand. He asked several questions, delivered in words and terms understood by the four-year old, before asking if he were ready to have Gil and Sara Grissom as his real parents. The boy gave the smile of his father as he turned to look at the couple.

"Yes, and today my name is Eli Grissom."

The judge looked up at the parents. "Are you ready to be parents to Eli?"

"Yes," both said as they smiled at the child.

The judge turned to the assembled group. "And is this group ready to add Eli to the family?" Everyone nodded, saying yes, as the judge signed papers and passed them to his clerk who pointed to places for the parents' signatures.

The judge stood, shaking Eli's hand again, as he announced, "It's official—Eli Brown is now Eli Brown Grissom." The little boy smiled as more than one adult in the room blinked back tears and a few brushed at eyes with a quick swipe of a hand, and at least one person coughed or cleared his throat.

_A/N: We wrote this as fiction; not as a real adoption goes, so forgive us if you have been through an actual adoption process! This story is short; two more chapters to tell this story. Thanks for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Saying Yes to Eli Chapter 3**

…Somehow, men and women separated. The men, few in numbers, had assembled around a table, talking about work, sports, the new construction on the Grissom house, and Las Vegas. The four had worked together for so many years that conversation came easily, randomly moving from one topic to another. Occasionally, Eli or Bizzy crawled into a lap and received undivided attention until something or someone caught their interest. Eli brought a ball to the table and Greg and Nick agreed to an outside game.

Grissom called as they left the house, "Remember he's only four!"

After they left, Jim leaned to Grissom asking, "How do you do this, Gil?"

"Do this? It's the best thing I've every done."

Jim shook his head, laughing. "No—I see that—I see a completely changed Gil Grissom today. What I mean is how? Four babies in one house. Buying groceries—I can't imagine. The house looks great; you look years younger. Sara looks like a girl—and she's had three babies in two years!" He chuckled. "Everyone took a financial beating in 2008 and you retired! Tell me your secret—not that I'll every retire."

Grissom grinned. He pointed toward the porch where Sara, Catherine, and Sara's mother each held a baby. "Sara."

"Sara?"

"Jim, she knew she could not stay in Vegas, not after Warrick. One day, she said she had to leave, wanted to take a trip. I thought I could not leave—of course, I was wrong, and she left alone. One of the things she did before leaving—while she was trying to convince me to go with her—she showed me what she had done with her savings, her retirement accounts. She had really done her research, moved money around; did not care that she wasn't making money. She wanted safety." He grinned as he continued. "It's that math and physics mind she has. And she never liked to gamble.

"I took her advice and did the same—we lost almost nothing, purchased this place when nothing was selling. She's a genius, and not just with planning and money." He laughed as he bent to pick up his daughter.

"Of course, it's like the lab—everything runs smoothly, then everything happens at once. The washer breaks, Eli paints Bizzy up like Spiderman, Sara goes into labor, and I can't get in touch with our neighbors because some highway crew has cut the phone line. I'm trying to get two kids into the van while my wife is counting breaths and all I can think about is delivering twins on the side of the road!"

Brass was laughing as tears ran down his face.

Grissom laughed, too. "I can laugh today, but I don't think I was laughing when it happened."

Bizzy wiggled and squirmed until she had an arm around his neck and her head against his shoulder. "Big day, Bizzy Bee." Her little hand rested against his cheek.

"She's the image of her mother except for those eyes." Brass said.

"Yeah, it's easy to love her." Grissom's hand covered the child's back. "I know this is weird, but I feel like I get to watch Sara grow up again, making everything how it should have been for her. With Eli, I want to do the same for him—make life as it should have been for his dad."

A shout from outside brought both men to their feet and to the door. The women were already running toward a horizontal figure on the ground.

"Greg," Brass said as they hurried across the front yard.

"It's only a sprain," they heard as they approached.

"He jumped and ran into the ground," Eli said as he stood beside his mother who had placed an arm around the young boy as soon as she knelt beside Greg.

Nick had removed the shoe and sock. "Man! When did you wash your socks?" He teased. "You've been wearing them so long your foot is blue!"

Grissom and Brass glanced at each other, both men recognizing more damage than a twisted ankle.

"Get him up, Nick. I'll bring the van."

"Baby seats," Sara called. With four baby seats in the van, there was limited space. Grissom quickly removed two.

A hurried, controlled chaos ensued while arranging Greg with foot propped up inside the van, Nick riding shot gun, and Grissom as driver headed to the nearest emergency clinic. In the rearview mirror, Grissom caught an image of three women holding three babies, and a man slow pitching a ball to a running boy as life resumed.

It disappeared as Greg said, "Road trip—like the old days!" Nick groaned.

_A/N: Two more chapters for this short story! Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Saying Yes to Eli Chapter 4**

"How is Greg?" The lump on his foot had been two fractured bones; wrapped with a temporary soft cast until he got back to Las Vegas.

"Sleeping off pain killers. They are coming for breakfast before leaving." Grissom had quietly returned to a silent house. Even Hank barely raised his head as Grissom opened the door. He had showered quickly, checked on two sleeping children in the next room to see Eli stretched out in bed with hands over his head, Bizzy curled in a bundle in her crib. The twins slept in their room for now in two little beds crowded into a corner.

"Poor Greg. He's not as young as he was." Sara scooted to his side of the bed. "Jim and Catherine got Eli and Bizzy to sleep. You should have seen Jim reading to them."

"None of us are as young as we once were." He chuckled, reaching for her. "How was Catherine? Several times today she looked ready to cry, but she's happy about Eli—she and Warrick were always close."

Sara nestled to his shoulder. "Do you think they ever…"

His soft laugh stopped her question. "I never asked."

Her hands roamed across his chest, her bare skin warmed his. "Are you tired?" She asked.

"Not of you."

With gentle passion of well known lovers, his lips met hers; hands found familiar places as warmth turned to desire. Her body excited him as much now as it had a decade ago. Soft curves had replaced angles but her slimness remained. Now there was fullness in her breasts and across her hips that came from childbearing. He found these subtle changes intoxicating as he sought and kindled the sweet places of his yearning.

Sara had heard the door open, knowing he would check on each sleeping child before he came to bed; she wanted him, smiling as she tossed her shirt to the floor, leaving only her underwear in place. She was the only person in the world who knew her husband's quirky delight in removing "that triangle of fabric" as he called her panties. Sara knew his desire for her, for the physical act of lovemaking, was stronger now than it had been when secrecy and difficult, complicated work schedules had kept them apart. Then, furious, flaming passion drove them as they sought each other. Now, passion was tempered day to day, always there, heated with the touch of his hand in the middle of the night, or a kiss while children napped, warmed and simmered, always ready to flame.

He came to her. His fingers and mouth had pulled, gently tugged and stretched what clothing remained on her body until it was off. His lips tickled her belly, his beard nuzzled against her skin. Her back arched with pleasure. He groaned as he entered her warm fluid aroused center. Spasms cascaded as he moved, causing him to think of waves crashing against a shore. Her lips locked on his. This woman was meant for him. Waves, warm, strong, rolling together carried him with her as their passionate desire heightened and climbed for that moment of ecstasy.

She felt his breath against her neck. Her hands found his face and in the moonlight darkness, against white sheets, she whispered, "You make me happy."

_A/N: One chapter left--we are posting it immediately. This is a short chapter--you will see why with the last chapter! Thanks for reading. Leave a review for us! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Saying Yes to Eli Chapter 5**

"You think this is funny. All those years, I thought Gil was this lonely workaholic, going home to cockroaches and fetal pig experiments!" Catherine had been on this subject for twenty minutes. "Those two were keeping each other company—for how long! I worried about him for years—I always thought he had this thing going with Lady Heather." She tossed her hair as she turned to look at Brass. "You knew about this. You kept me in the dark! That time we found him with Heather—when she was nearly killed—you knew he and Sara were together."

Brass was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. Greg was not even attempting to hide his mirth. Nick drove; he had already announced he had been in the dark about the subject of Catherine's rant.

"I've told you everything—for how long? Any juicy gossip, or fact, I've made sure you knew. I should never forgive any of you—Sara included." Catherine pretended to pout, which didn't last long, before she heard actual snickering from the back seat. "That includes you, Greg! I can still send you out for dumpster duty." She reached up and moved the mirror so she could see Greg. "You knew. Did Sara tell you? Fess up!"

Greg shook his head. "I want protection before I tell!" His foot was propped between the seats. He continued, "Actually, I sort of figured it out myself."

Nick spoke, "Okay, how did you figure it out? I was there every day and saw nothing. Even though, when I think back on that time, I remember those two always had something going on—Sara was Grissom's pet—we all knew that much. I tried to set her up with a friend—I think Warrick knew—he told me to forget it, 'Sara was Grissom's woman'. I thought he was joking. I guess I didn't realize…" his voice trailed off as the other three in the car began to laugh.

Greg shifted, leaning forward to talk in a hushed voice. "I was at the grocery store one morning, just buying some food, when I saw Sara. She did not see me so I followed her—thinking maybe we could eat breakfast—or something. She goes down the pet food aisle and who do you think is standing in front of the dog food?" He smiled as he realized he had their attention. "Yep, Grissom. They stood there talking about dog food, Grissom puts a big bag in the cart—Sara's cart—and I knew. No one buys dog food if they don't have a dog and—this is when I knew—he put his hand on her. Sort of sweet actually, and I just stood there in a stupor until they disappeared."

Catherine had turned around in her seat. "When did you see this?"

Shaking his head, he grinned, "A long time ago!"

"How did you know, Jim? Come on. It's just the four of us; no one else will ever hear this. It's time to tell."

Jim Brass knew that if Catherine Willows knew something it would become public knowledge. He also knew the couple of this conversation would never return to Las Vegas, at least not to work.

"I learned Gil had Sara's medical power of attorney when I gave him mine—that was before I was shot. He was very open about it—said he would put it with Sara's. And very casually said that Sara had his." Brass wiped a hand over his head. "That by itself wasn't really enough—I knew he trusted her. After I was shot, the two would visit me—come in together and I started watching them. Over time, I can't remember what made me think they might be a couple—lovers, and I did not mention it to either one, but one morning I was having a pity party of one. I drove to Gil's place—he had moved by then—knocked on his door with a bottle of the good stuff.

"When he opened the door, I went in, didn't wait for an invite. We had a drink and I could hear someone else in the house—the shower, the hairdryer—Gil never said a word, we just had another drink. He wasn't uneasy; he wasn't trying to hide anything. Then, Sara walked into the kitchen, looking fresh as a daisy until she saw me! It took a couple of heartbeats before she says 'hi, Jim,' as if she were in the hall at work, then asked me if I wanted something to eat. Just like that." He chuckled. "None of us ever mentioned it again—they were living together then, right under our noses, and we didn't know a damn thing about it."

Catherine started laughing. Nick joined her as Greg soft punched Jim's arm and they began to laugh. Catherine tried to stop laughing and hiccupped, causing more laughter from the three men.

* * * *

Sara and Gil Grissom had no idea of the amusement they had generated in their visitors. After a busy morning and breakfast with their friends, the two sat in the porch swing, each holding a baby, watching their older daughter as she followed her brother.

"Daddy," the boy said, "can we go to the play park?" He held a little car above his head, out of reach of the little girl who happily took another one he offered. "Just you and me?"

Grissom glanced at his wife who carefully shielded her smile with a hand. "Yes, Eli, we can."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed our little fiction of bringing Eli to the Grissoms! We appreciate all reviews! _


End file.
